reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bonus Guide
=Battle Bonus Guide by OmniOptic-86GR6W3= Captain Bonus This bonus is visibly displayed outside of combat and gives 10% more attack and defense to each card from the same realm (chaos/genesis/justice). The Captain chosen does not need to actually be amongst the ten cards used for attacking or defending in order to get the bonus. Realm Bonus This bonus ALWAYS occurs in battles where skills take effect. If you have three or more cards in your Deck (attacking or defending) from the same realm, then those cards will get this bonus. It is possible to have all three realms in your deck and have all cards get a realm bonus each. 4 chaos, 3 genesis, and 3 justice cards for example would do this. This bonus affects your cards by giving 5% more attack and defense to each card. Formation Skills These bonuses MIGHT occur in battles where skills take effect. These bonuses are based on how many Charm, Magic, and/or Melee cards you have in your Deck. Currently when any bonus below occurs, it occurs twice, but not necessarily giving same % bonus of cards stats. It is unclear if certain classes have a lower chance of these "Formation skills" occurring for them (I.e. less for theifs, bards..ect). Each requires 3/5/9/10 cards of the same power type (Charm/Magic/Melee). Higher Formation Skills will include chances at lower Formation skills as appropriate. All formation bonuses occur independently of each-other, meaning that none or all of the bonuses possible for your deck may occur in any given battle. Three Card Bonuses Triple Kiss (charm cards) Slightly weakens ATK/DEF of all opponent's cards. Delta Force (magic cards) Slightly boosts ATK/DEF of your magic-type cards. Delta Attack (melee cards) Slightly boosts ATK/DEF of your melee-type cards. Five Card Bonuses Harem Kiss (charm cards) Weakens ATK/DEF of all opponent's cards. Spell Cube (magic cards) Boosts ATK/DEF of your magic-type cards. Assault Shift (melee cards) Boosts ATK/DEF of your melee-type cards. Nine and Ten Card Bonuses Dragonlord Front (9 cards, 3 of each battle-type) Boosts ATK/DEF of all your cards. Desperate Seance (10 charm cards) Greatly weakens ATK/DEF of all opponent's cards. Icy Heat Pentacle (10 magic cards) Greatly boosts ATK/DEF of your magic-type cards. March of Death (10 melee cards) Greatly boosts ATK/DEF of your melee-type cards. Summary of Combined Deck Bonuses and Strategy For most players they will find their most powerful deck comes from getting 10 cards all of which have the same realm and battle-type. With only rare cards 100,000 attack and/or defense before skills (and 130,000 after skills) is easily done. If not sure which to choose, simple enter a referral code (mine is 86GR6W3, but any will do) then look at the Super-Rare card you got for free and go with those types. As the rarity of your overall deck increases, the number of available cards that fit into both your chosen realm and chosen battle type will go down. Eventually if you are aiming to have the most powerful deck possible you'd have to go for only 8-15 (see Card Building) Ultra-Rares. This would preclude all but Dragonlord Front for now and anytime in the near future. (Also, spending all that money on this game may lead to frustration and lack of enjoyment so I'd advise against it.) Individual Card Bonuses These are numerous and vary in probability and effect. As the skill level of each goes up so does its probability of occurring in battle and/or the magnitude of its effect. Please help us identify exact values by recording numbers you see in combat on the individual pages from the Skills Page.